Never Alone
by DaughterofAthena87
Summary: *ON HOLD* When Seth and Sara return to their planet, they're devastated to find everyone gone. With no one to turn to but each other, they head back to Earth to seek help from Jack and Alex, and discover a little thing called love. Seth/Sara Jack/Alex
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm baaaccckkk! After a long absence, I'm finally back with a new story and more creative goodness. I lost my rough draft for Frozen and I'm trying to find it because no matter how hard I try, I cannot recreate what I wrote. So, I'm here with a new story, and it's a Race to Witch Mountain one! I saw the movie on the 14th, and I absolutely adored it. Alexander Ludwig is so cute. :) AnnaSophia Robb is one of my favorite actresses, too. They're so cute together! And The Rock, well...rocks! Lol!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Race to Witch Mountain. That amazing piece of genius belongs to Disney. I don't own anything you recognize, except my awesomeness. :) I don't own Alexander Ludwig either. Damn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The landscape was deserted. Trees bending over, dying from the lack of oxygen; grass, brown and dried, stiff in the wind; houses in ruins, caving in on themselves.

Cities stood abandoned, buildings silhouetted against the rust-colored sky. One lone object was seen on the horizon, coming closer every second.

Disk-like in shape and spinning blindingly fast, it decended to the ground, lights flashing. The spinning stopped and a white light slid down from the side of the ship, forming a walkway.

At the top of it, two figures emerged from a doorway, one male, one female. The girl was considerably shorter than the boy, at least half a foot.

They walked down the ramp and grass crunched beneath their feet as they stepped onto solid ground. Up close and away from the blinding white light, one could distinguish other features besides height and gender.

They both had blonde hair; the girl's hung in a long and straight curtain around her face, while the boy's was short and messy, with bangs that fell onto his forehead.

Two almost identical pairs of blue eyes stared at the landscape in shock and confusion. Their faces were dirty, streaked with mud and covered in dust, along with their matching white outfits. They were young, only about 15 or 16 years old.

The girl pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered in a tiny voice,

"Seth?"

The boy turned his head to her and replied,

"Yeah, Sara?"

"What happened here?"

Her voice seemed to echo forever, it being the only sound besides the wind rustling the dried leaves.

"I think we were too late."

They both looked down at the device clutched in Sara's hand, now completely useless. Sara dropped it to the ground and coughed, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"It's difficult to breathe, Seth. The oxygen is depleting rapidly."

"I know Sara. We should get back to the ship."

Seth reached down and grabbed the small blue device, not wanting to leave it after all the work it took to get it. He wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulders and led her up the ramp and into the ship.

The door slid closed, the ramp disappeared, and the ship took off, out of sight in an instant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, fyi, Seth and Sara are NOT related in my story. Their moms were best friends who thought it would be cute to give their kids similar names. :) My sister gave me that idea because she supports the cuteness that it Seth/Sara. Alexander Ludwig and AnnaSophia Robb are adorable together, too. I can't decide if I like AnnaSophia with Alex or Josh Hutcherson better. Hhhmmm... If you want to, tell me what you think in your review. Please please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I'm back!! And five days early! I'm planning on updating every Friday, and I hope I stick to it! I'm currently working on a few Bridge to Terabithia one-shots and maybe a Witch Mountain one... Anyway, thanks to my awesome reviewers (in no particular order): Shizuku Tsukishima749, warriorgirl232, xXxNaleyIsLovexXx, Mark R. Whitten, alienforces123, Anna, thetwilightcrier, adamash18, Dame Grise and Liz. Thanks so much, guys!! : D REMEMBER: SETH AND SARA ARE **NOT** RELATED!! Don't flame me for incest because it's not!!

Disclaimer: Again, don't own anything you recognize. That stuff belongs to Disney, an awesome company with a rockin' theme park. Lol!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard their ship, Seth and Sara were still in shock. "Where is everybody?" Sara asked as she rose out of her chair and started pacing. "Do you think they left?"

"They had to. The oxygen was almost gone when we first left for Earth." Seth replied, swinging his own chair around to face Sara.

"Can you run a life-form search, just in case? Please?"

"Sara, the oxygen is probably gone by now."

"I don't care, Seth! I need to be sure that no one is there and needs our help!"

Sara broke down crying and threw herself into Seth's arms, almost knocking him onto the floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself close to him, as close as humanly possible.

Seth stroked her hair and they both blushed, the red showing underneath the dirt on their pale skin. Sara buried her head in the crook of his neck and continued to sob.

Her hot tears soaked his shirt as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Seth gently kissed the top of Sara's head and rested his head against hers.

She froze and a sob hitched in her throat. Seth had never touched her like this.

Ever.

He had never kissed her like he just did.

Ever.

But she liked it.

A lot.

Was it wrong to think about her best friend since birth like that?

_______________________________________________________________________

Seth felt Sara freeze in his arms and wanted to kick himself. Why did he kiss her? She obviously didn't like it, the way she suddenly stopped moving like that.

He couldn't help it though. The way her body was flush against his; her slender arms wrapped around his neck like a vise; her soft, sweet-smelling hair tickling his nose...

Those romantic and comforting gestures came out of nowhere - instinct, Seth guessed.

Was it wrong to think about his best friend since birth like that?

_______________________________________________________________________

Sara sniffed and lifted her head from Seth's shoulder, making him jump.

"Sorry!" She giggled.

Seth chuckled, too, realizing that her laugh was his favorite sound in the world.

"It's okay," He replied, "I'll run the search now, if you want."

"Yes, and thank you."

"No problem, Sara."

She felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her, and her name sounded utterly beautiful to her ears when he spoke it.

With Sara still on his lap, Seth turned his chair to the ship's screen and tapped a button.

Seconds later, three words scrolled across it: "Life-form Search Negative."

Sara's grin fell from her face.

"Can you run it again?" She asked, her red and puffy eyes starting to tear up again.

Seth pressed the button again without question, not wanting to upset her even more. The results came back the same: negative.

"Do it again." Sara choked. A single tear was making it's way down her cheek.

"Sara, I've checked twice. No one's there."

Seth didn't have time to say anything else as Sara was crying again, her face pressed against his damp shirt.

"Where..is..everyone?" She managed to ask, in between sobs.

"I don't know."

Seth wrapped his arms around her again, the same as before.

_______________________________________________________________________

Minutes later, Sara's crying stopped and her breathing slowed. With the ship on autopilot to circle their planet, Seth carefully stood up, holding Sara and trying not to wake her.

He carried her to the small bed in the corner of the cockpit, which was used for short naps for one person while the other flew the ship.

Seth gently placed Sara on it and tried to remove her arms from around his neck.

"Sara, let go."

She only tightened her grip and mumbled, so quietly that Seth thought he misunderstood her,

"Stay with me, Seth."

His face burned.

Sure, they slept in the same bed when they were younger, the two often having sleepovers at eachother's houses, until they got too old for them.

But now, when he just realized his feelings for Sara may run deeper than friendship, he wasn't so sure.

But, since Sara wasn't going to let him go anytime soon, it was either lay down with her or spend the whole night standing and throw out his back.

He obviously chose the first option.

He laid down and Sara wasted no time pulling herself onto his stomach. She sighed happily and rested her head on his chest.

With a blush and a smile on his face, Seth wrapped his arms around Sara for the third time that night, and they slept peacefully, each dreaming about the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay, another chapter done! And, since people don't read, I'm going to say it again in big capital letters: SETH AND SARA ARE **NOT** RELATED!!!! People are bugging me about it and I tell them: read my author's notes! They explain everything. Again, this doesn't mean I support incest! These are fictional characters, not real people!! And, any flames complaining about incest will be used to make my Slammin' S'mores. XD Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, y'all!! Lol, anyway, I'm back with Chapter 3! I'm sorry it's so short! I'm gonna try to write another chapter tomorrow and post it ASAP. I've been really busy and again I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Anywho, I have to give a super special thanks to my awesome beta-reader and faithful reviewer: Shizuku Tsukishima749! I love ya!! Also, thanks to my great reviewers: xXxNaleyIsLovexXx, anna, just that cool chick, torriebugg, Lusitania, The Girl That Dreams, fanfiction-lover045, HarryPotterFanGirlForever, alienforces123, Mami..Narnia, fan10101, liz, lonelygrl91, :), chacotan, got caffine, Uchiha Symbol, foxykitsuneyouko, and madeline_w_3690. Wow, that's a lot! Thanks SO much guys! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything you recognize. Even though I really wish I do... :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ka-thump, ka-thump.

Sara began to wake up when she heard a strange noise underneath her head.

Ka-thump, ka-thump.

She groaned slowly. What was that noise? It was oddly...comforting to her. Extremely relaxing, too.

Ka-thump, ka-thump.

Sara opened her eyes. From her angle, she realized she was on the small bed in the corner of the ship's cockpit. But...how did she get there? Sara thought back to night before.

She remembered crying and then falling asleep, her head resting against Seth's shoulder. Seth....he must have put her here. Where did he go, though? She couldn't see him in the cockpit. And why was the bed so warm...?

Ka-thump, ka-thump.

Sara finally lifted her head and looked down to discover the source of the warmth. Seth. That's where he went.... She felt the blood rush to her face as she took in their position.

She was lying on his stomach, his right arm flung across her lower back. Her left hand, with fingers spread wide, was lying on his chest, which was gently rising and falling as he breathed.

Her right hand was placed palm-to-palm with Seth's left, their fingers laced together. Sara quickly looked up to his face and was relieved to find him still asleep.

Sara smiled and lifted her free hand from his chest to brush his stubborn blonde bangs off his forehead. The tingle she felt when her fingertips touched Seth's skin ran down her spine.

Seth must have felt it, too, because he shifted slightly and wrapped his arm around her waist tighter. Sara blushed again and placed her hand and head back on his chest, deciding to wait for Seth to wake up. He deserved his rest.

They needed to talk. Soon. They had to choose what they were going to do next.

But for now, she could wait. Sara was too comfortable to move anyway, not that she wanted to.

That wonderful sound she loved filled her head and she finally -_finally_- realized what it was: Seth's heartbeat.

Sara smiled, blushing yet again, and tightened her grip on his hand. A few minutes later, her new favorite sound pulled her into sleep again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm SO sorry about the shortness of the chapter! I've been so busy with soccer, I'm nervous because I may get my first job, and my Sweet Sixteen is Monday and I'm REALLY excited about that! :) I made it extra cute, so I hope that makes up for the shortness. I'm kinda thinking this is like a filler chapter, you know? Just to tide you over until I can bring the bigger and better stuff! Anyway, I'll try to update every Friday, as I've been doing. Stick with me guys! :) I love you all! Lol! (I've noticed that my author's notes have been getting longer and more pointless as the story progresses.... Lol! XD)

-love love love-

Cullenlicious9


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I'm BACK! And with a new laptop!!! :) I got one for my birthday!! I don't have internet though, so I'm still posting on my old Windows 98. Ugh. Anyway, Chapter 4 is here! Yay! Again, thanks to my awesome reviewers: Shizuku Tsukishima749, Lusitainia, alienforces123, Gotestsu, just that cool chick, Mami..Narnia, :), anna, SilverStar2334, Chacotan, xXxNaleyIsLovexXx, Imprint TL, and 1318-Cassandra-1318. Thanks so much you guys!!! =D And, without further ado, forward onto Chapter 4!! XD

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize! Even though I would LOVE to. XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara's light snoring woke him up. Seth yawned and tried to stretch, accidentally smacking Sara in the head. She jumped and groggily opened her eyes.

"Wha' happened?" Sara mumbled, and Seth laughed, earning him a smack on the arm.

"Shut up. You had that coming."

The two were quiet for a second before suddenly laughing and seeming unable to stop. All the stress and anxiety over their abandoned planet was gone, replaced by happiness and relaxation.

They stopped laughing eventually, with their faces red and tears running down thier cheeks. Sara sighed and put her head down on Seth's chest again. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Seth didn't want to move, either. He was perfectly content with hearing her quiet breathing and holding her hand for the rest of his life.

But they had to talk about what they were going to do.

They could just fly around the universe forever, praying that they would run into their parents or someone from their planet.

Oxygen wasn't a problem.

The ship's supply wouldn't run out if they used the device they had gotten on Earth but they still needed food, water, and other nessecities that it couldn't replenish.

Plus, how boring would that be?

Wait a second.....

Earth.

They could go to Earth and find Jack and Alex! They wouldn't hesitate to help them. They'd have food, water, a place to stay, clothes....

Some of Seth's and Sara's realtives lived there, too. They could help them locate their parents.

"Sara, get up! I have to tell you something!"

"What?" She got off if Seth and sat on the bed beside him. "What is it?"

"Earth."

"What?"

"That's where we're going. Earth."

Sara finally realized what Seth was saying. "Oh! Jack and Alex!"

"When we find them, I'm absolutely sure that they'll help us. Some of our relatives live on Earth, too. They can help us look for our parents!"

Sara grinned and threw her arms around Seth's neck, giving him a huge hug. "Seth, you're brilliant!"

"Th-thanks." He stuttered, hugging her back. Sara always seemed to catch him off-guard. Always.

As Sara began to pull away from their embrace, she quickly tilted her head and kissed Seth's cheek.

"Um..." He began and Sara started to panic. Why did she do that? Why, why, why, wh-

"Thanks." He finished, his cheek burning where her lips touched it. She caught him off-guard. Again. How does she do that?

"Uh...your welcome. And...thanks for everything you've done for me...." Why does he make her sound so....pathetic everytime she talks to him?

"Your welcome."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, both of them relieved that the awkward silence was gone.

"I'm gonna go put the ship on autopilot, okay?"

Seth didn't wait for her to answer. He slid off the bed and made his way to the ship's control panel.

Sara flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She had to figure out what she really felt about Seth.

He was her best friend since she was born and he was practically her brother. She shouldn't be experiencing these feelings....but.....best friends fall for eachother all the time, right? Who says that she couldn't?

A weight on one side of the mattress told her that Seth was back. She opened her eyes and sat up to face him. He grinned and swiftly poked her in the side.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, giggling as she poked him back. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah it wa-"

Sara clamped her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"That's getting really old."

"Let's do something else, then." He said, after he pulled her hand away from his face.

"Truth or Dare is always fun."

Of course. It was one of Sara's favorite games.

"Sure. Let's play. Truth or dare?"

They played for hours. Sitting up for that long wasn't very fun or comfortable, so they laid down beside eachother, Sara resting her head on Seth's arm.

She fell asleep not long after that and he did, too, one hand in her hair and the other on her waist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There ya go! I'm sorry about the lateness of the update. I've been really busy and I was so nervous about my job interview yesterday that I couldn't do anything. Lol! Plus, I got Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock for my birthday and I've been playing that 24/7. I can only do Easy, but, hey, I'm trying. I'm better than my sister! XD Also, I watched the Lizzie McGuire Movie today. What a blast from the past! I forgot how much I love Gordo. =D I love the little kiss Lizzie gives him at the end. That's really the only reason I watch that movie. XD But, I have that 'thanks' 'your welcome' thing in here, so I don't own that. Should I put that in my disclaimer? Lol! Anyway...thanks for reading and please review! Next update will hopefully be on Friday! (And the notes drag on and on and on.... Lol!)

-love love love-

Cullenlicious9


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm back, and I totally posted this chapter from my laptop!! I finally got internet on this thing! Yay! Okay, I just bought the Seeker a few days ago and I've already watched it at least ten times. XD I just love Alex Ludwig SO much!! Anyway, as always, thanks to my awesome reviewers: Shizuku Tsukishima749, Mami..Narnia, Imprint TL, fanfiction-lover045, xXxNaleyIsLovexXx, peoplethinktheynomebuttheydont, UchihaSymbol, Antaria Yuki, Agel222, alienforces123, Gotetsu, fan10101, cookiemonster 151, and unknown2424. Love you guys! But, for my anonymous reviewers, I feel so bad about not being able to reply to your reviews! So, I'll reply to them here. XD

Gotetsu- Guitar Hero is amazing! Too bad I can only rock on Easy... XD I can do I bit of Medium, but I miss half of the blue notes. My pinkie just doesn't want to go in that direction!! I tried the drums on Rock Band and those were fun, too! As long as they was on Easy. Lol! Thanks so much and I'm glad you like my story!

fan10101- I'm glad you love the love part! =D Um... the kissing part is going to have to wait for a bit. Seth and Sara are just realizing their feelings for eachother, and I don't want to rush them... Lol! Thanks for the suggestions, though!

cookiemonster 151- The movie was amazing, wasn't it? I saw the previews for it on the day it came out and I was like I. Must. Watch. That. Movie. Lol! Then I convinced my parents to take me and my sister to see it the next day. XD Trust me, I will write more of this story! Thanks for the review!

unknown2424- I'm glad you like the story and the fluff!! Everyone loves fluff! XD Sorry but, I'm definately not changing this to an M-rated story. Seth and Sara are just teenagers, 16 in my story, and I believe that at that age people are too young to have sex. I'm not a fan of the gory violence, either. This story isn't going to go any higher than T. Sorry again. Thank you for the suggestion, though!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this amazing movie. Not one bit. And that really sucks monkey balls. XD Ugh......why couldn't one of my birthday presents be the rights to this movie?! Lol, anyway my new tagline is......The Race Is On!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, the teenagers' day-to-day routine was the same: wake up, eat whatever food they could find in the ship's storage bin, check how much time they had left until they reached Earth, find something to occupy themselves for the day, and then go to sleep.

The way they slept was the exact same as the night before, too. It was no longer awkward. For both of them, it felt.....right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Sara woke up, Seth wasn't with her. She quickly sat up and swung her head around, sending her blonde hair flying.

"Seth?"

"What?"

He was sitting against a wall of the ship, holding a square object in his hands.

"Oh, there you are. I didn't know where you went. Oops."

Sara giggled and leaned back on her elbows. "How long until we reach Earth?"

"About two days. I can't wait to get off this ship. It's so cramped in here."

"I know what you mean."

Seth twisted the object around a few times and then sighed. "I can't figure this thing out."

Sara glanced at it. "What is it?"

"It's a Rubix Cube, I think. That's what Jack called it, anyway."

The puzzled expression on Sara's face made him laugh. "And what do you do with it?"

"Come over here, I'll show you."

She quickly made her way to Seth's side and sat down, her knee brushing his. "Now, what's the point of this brightly colored cube?"

Seth grinned at Sara's use of humor and started to explain the game.

"See all of these tiny squares? The object of the game is to have all six sides of the cube to be one solid color. So, for example, I have to get all of the small red squares onto one side to make one big red square. Do you get it?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah. It seems pretty simple, though."

He scoffed. "It seems pretty simple when you look at it. Wait until you try it, though."

Seth went back to the Rubix Cube, concentrating on the confusing squares.

Sara leaned back against the wall, watching him. His beautiful blue eyes were completely focused on the game, his brow furrowed, his dirty blonde hair falling onto his forehead, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.....

She giggled at that one, but Seth was too absorbed in the game to hear or care. That's one of the things she loved about him. Once he was on a task, he stayed focused on it until it was done.

Wait, did she just say love? What she _loved_ about him? Since when did she love him?

Sara leaned back and smacked her head against the wall. _Ow._ _Think, Sara, think._

She loved him as a brother, she knew that. She had always thought of him as the brother she never had.

But did she _love_ love him, like the love her parents had for eachother? That, Sara wasn't sure of.

She couldn't be thinking about herself and her feelings now. They needed to worry about how to find Jack and Alex, and more importantly, their parents.

Once that was done, then she could figure out what she really thought about Seth.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Seth felt Sara's eyes on him and he struggled to concentrate on his game. He didn't understand how she did that to him....

He stuck his tongue out and she laughed. He pretended not to hear, even though the sound was like music to his ears.

If he looked at her, Seth knew that he would never be able to look away again. With her soft blonde hair, dazzling sky blue eyes, and angelic voice, he was hooked. Permanently.

Seth didn't know that Sara had him wrapped around her finger. But he did know that he felt something for her. And he was going to find out what that something was.

But Sara was practically his sister. He loved her like he loved his mom and dad; they were family.

When he looked at her though, he didn't see his 'sister', he saw......Sara, an extremely beautiful and amazing girl, who he, well, he didn't know what he thought of her.

He would, though, right after they solved the mystery of their missing parents and abandoned planet. Parents first, feelings later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I solved it, Sara!"

Seth's shouting made Sara jump. "What?"

"I solved the Rubix Cube! Look, it's done!"

She took the game from Seth and found that all of the sides were indeed solid colors; green, red, yellow, blue, black, and white.

"Congratulations, Seth! That's awesome!"

He was so excited, she couldn't help but be excited, too.

Sara was suddenly pulled into a hug, Seth's arms around her upper back and her own arms trapped uncomfortably at her sides.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and instantly felt relaxed. Her head automatically rested itself on his chest, acting like it belonged there.

Maybe it did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I'm done! I thought that the ending was a bit weird, but that was the best place to end it in my opinion, without it going on for another page. Lol! Anyway, I hope you guys like it and remember to review! Oh, another random thought from the mind of Cullenlicious9: AnnaSophia Robb is in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! It was on today, and of course, I watched it because of AnnaSophia. She was absolutely adorable as Violet! Heh...giant blueberry...heh. XD Anyway, read and review!

-love love love-

Cullenlicious9


End file.
